On the Road
"On the Road" (1x03) is the third session of Breadgar's Campaign 'and the third session in 'Chapter 1. After successfully rescuing the kidnapped citizens of Humil from a mysterious hidden base, the group are hired by Captain Lasander to travel to Castle Caelos and retrieve supplies and reinforcements. They travel to Castle Caelos, not knowing if they'll arrive on time to save Humil. Synopsis The Group begin their journey to Castle Caelos. They had left Humil at 9:00 PM, in the cover of night as they race to Castle Caelos to acquire both munitions and reinforcements. They gallop their way to Castle Caelos, with Talucia tied to a horse which is also ridden by Mysora, who keeps an eye on the incapacitated Talucia. The road is mostly abandoned as the group encounter no one else on the way to Castle Caelos. During the travel, Mysora experiences a vision. She finds herself in a light and dark tornado and hears a message in her mind: “''Mysora. The wind is your ally but it will never fully accept you if you continue to shirk your responsibilities and run away from your destiny. You are so much more than a simple cook''” The shock of this vision causes Mysora to fall off her horse and come crashing to the ground, taking some damage. She is tended to by Ann before going back on her horse. The group, after travelling for about 9 hours, make camp in the nearby forest. Mysora goes foraging in the immediate vicinity and manages to find two dozen apples in her search. She manages to cook a simple but tasty apple stew. Talucia is eventually released and she/he reluctantly takes some of the stew, of which she immediately puts in a test tube. As the group rest, Aamon takes the time to talk to some of the horses and notices some of them have interesting and unique accents. Near the campfire, Soldier Collins talks to the group and discusses his Caelish background with his fellow Caelish, Ann’lyse. After dinner, Ambrose challenges Collins to a spar and convincingly defeats him with ease. Afterwards, the group rest and wake up after five hours (Collins and Mysora take the first watch while Ambrose replaces them). The group continue their journey and again rest after travelling for nine hours. As the group rest, Aamon takes the time to search for any wildlife to befriend. He finds a small deer and is surprised by his unique and interesting accent. The deer is called Le Quad and chooses to refuse Aamon’s offer to travel with him, wanting to stay in his home. Afterwards, the group rest and wake up early in the morning to continue their travel. They travel another five hours before making it to Castle Caelos at around 10 AM. They are accosted and questioned by an officer named Lieutenant Darial who eventually agrees to let them in. The group are directed to the Hall in the Castle grounds. It is here they meet Commodore Lasander and inform her of the recent events. Taking the information in mind, the Commodore decides to rally 100 soldiers on horseback and make haste to Humil. The group are given rooms to rest after tiring journey. During their rest, everyone in the group aside from Mysora experience a secondary vision. Marutavik finds herself having presumably brutally killed a monster. She finds herself in her hybrid form with her hands riddled with blood and viscera. She hears behind her, the pained groans of a barely conscious Eve who reaches out to her. Marutavik tries to go to her but her vision goes dark before she can. She hears a message at the back of her head “''Marutavik. War makes monsters of us all. Be careful not to lose yourself in it.” Eve finds herself in a bloody battlefield with injured all around her. Suddenly a warm wave spreads out from her and the wounds of the injured are healed before her eyes. Her vision goes dark as she hears a message in the back of her mind. “''Eve. You are strong but you have yet to accept who you are. You should not be afraid to show the world what you are fully capable of.” Aamon finds himself in a dark colourless and lightless void, bereft of any sight. He hears a message in the back of his head “''Aamon. Death marches for us all. If you are not careful, dust will be all that will remain of us''” Ann’lyse finds herself in a burnt out house and she can hear the booms of a hammer hitting an anvil and she can sparks form in front of her. Her vision goes dark and she hears a message in the back of her mind. “''Ann. Temper your rage or it will prove to be your undoing. You will be needed in the coming conflict''.” Talucia finds himself at the edge of a very steep cliff. He sees a giant tsunami travelling his way and just before it reaches him, his vision goes dark and he hears a message in the back of his head. “''Talucia. There is more to life than your work. Perhaps you’ll find other people to not be as bad as you think''” Ambrose finds herself on a grassy field. In front of her is a house with the door and windows open. There is a bright light streaming out of all the windows and door. At the door she can just barely see a darkened figure and suddenly she sees a pale hand reach out before her vision goes dark. In the back of her mind she hears a message. “''Ambrose. Caelum is the city that will need your aid. Perhaps you’ll find another home there.''” The group all wake up around 6 PM. They link up with the 100 riders and the Commodore and together the group races back to Humil. It takes around a combined total of 24 hours of riding to reach Humil. There, Humil and the Castle Caelos expeditionary force combine and make camp outside Humil. The group are asked to speak with the Commodore in her command tent. As they do, Talucia and Mysora both leave after getting their pay. Before they can get far, the camp is attacked by abominations. In the ensuing fight, the group make short work of the abominations. A combination of Ann’s rage, Mysora and Marutavik’s sword skills and the druid summoning of four giant spiders are more than enough to defeat the trio of abominations. However the last to die Abomination is transformed into a stronger and larger abomination, with two pairs of arms implanted onto the sides and shoulder blades of the abomination and a pair of legs implanted at the small of the back. This abomination, enraged by the deaths of its comrades, goes on a rampage. It kills a spider, frightens Marutavik, Aamon and most of the spiders. It brutally ends a spider and heavily wounds Ann. It charges Mysora and manages to not only knock her unconscious but actually manages to kill her by disembowelment while she laid unconscious. However a bright light shines on the corpse of Mysora and her fatal wounds seemingly heal. Her eyes and mouth shine a bright pure white and she hovers above the ground slightly, a tempest of wild and powerful wind. She proceeds to completely annihilate the enhanced abomination and falls unconscious, entirely exhausted over both her death and temporary boost in power. The group meet up afterwards with the Commodore who asks to see all of them tomorrow. She has the medics take Mysora to the medical tent for healing. Afterwards the group rest at the Lucky Few while Talucia leaves, despite Ambrose’s efforts to get her to stay. In the morning, the group reconvene with the Commodore who officially requests the group take the information of today’s event and the skirmish at Humil to Caelum. The group accept and together they leave for Caelum. They rendezvous at Castle Caelos where they are given a caravan to disguise themselves as a travelling blacksmith merchant group.